


A Game of Cat & Mouse

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bratva, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: When two Bratva captains meet things heat up quickly. (prompt)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i think i like writing bratva olicity....

Oliver downed his second shot of vodka. It was late, he was sitting in one of the crappies bars in Starling City, and yet he was taking his time drinking himself into oblivion. He spent a lot of his nights like this. Some involved letting someone take him to their apartment, man or woman he didn’t care, the only thing that mattered was getting off and getting out before they woke up. It was easier than forming attachments. Especially in his line of work. Bratva captain, always in danger, and with plenty of enemies looking for the upper hand. He wasn’t going to allow himself to let anyone get close to him for risk that their life would be in danger.

With a motion of his hand, he signaled the bartender to get him another drink. Behind him he could hear the creak of the door open. He didn’t bother to look. At least he didn’t until he heard a soft female voice beside him. Soft, but he could tell even without looking at her that she held power. It was a kind of subtlety that not many could pull off. Like her voice was laced with a possible threat.

“Martini, dirty, two olives,” she said. Her eyes flickered to his, “Take a picture. It’ll last longer,” she frowned for a moment, “Actually don’t, who knows what you’ll do with it.”

His brows went up a little in surprise. In one moment her voice held all the power in the world, in the next she slipped into a bit of awkwardness. He was intrigued. She was gorgeous. A blonde bombshell wrapped in a fur coat.

“What?” she snapped because he was still looking at her.

“Just admiring the beautiful woman in front of me,” he said with his usual suave tone.

She snorted.

Well, that wasn’t the usual reaction.

The bartender handed her the martini she ordered and took a sip. “Mmm,” she hummed, “You’ll have to do better than that.”

She licked some alcohol off her perfectly plump red lips. He felt something stir inside him. She was challenging him, taunting him, and he was ready to play. He pushed himself up a little and got off the bar stool, all the while keeping his eyes on her as she dragged one of her olives off a plastic stick and into her mouth. Knocking back his third shot, he leaned against the bar closer to her.

“Better?”

“Mhmm,” she visibly swallowed.

He leaned in closer to her ear, “What if I told you all the things I want to do to you, starting with tearing off your panties with my teeth.”

Her cheeks became only slightly more pink before she replied, “Too bad I’m not wearing any.”

Oh she was good.

“Makes it easier to reach you. Taste you. Devour you,” he let his breath fan across her neck, but he didn’t actually touch her.

She turned her head so she could look up at him, “How about I straddle your face,” she popped the other olive into her mouth.

“I like the way you think….” he trailed off, hoping to get her name.

“Felicity,” she said after she swallowed, “Felicity Smoak.”

Shit. He knew that name. She was Bratva, a captain as well, but she was from Nevada. What the hell was she doing all the way in Washington? Must be something important. She was known to be brutal. Ruthless even. But why didn’t he know about her arrival?

“Don’t look so scared, Oliver,” she giggled.

Her giggle was so innocent. It almost made her that much more intimidating. She knew his name, but he had no idea why or what the hell she was doing in his city. He didn’t want to be intimidated, but damn it was getting hard.

“I’m not,” he muttered.

“Lying isn’t very nice,” she turned away from him and took a sip of her drink.

“Let’s cut the shit,” he said, “What are you doing here?”

She tilted her head, “Why do I need a reason?”

He glared at her.

“Fine,” she turned to him again, “Maybe I just wanted a piece of the Bratva’s finest,” her fingers traveled up his shirt.

He didn’t believe that’s why she was there, but she was so gorgeous, so intriguing, and mysterious he wanted to give into her. His eyes met hers, they were a deep blue, darker than his own. Her pupils were wide with lust.

“Did you really come all the way here just to fuck me?” he practically growled as he grabbed onto her wrist.

“You should be flattered,” she said, tugging her wrist away.

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm… now take me to your place.”

He hesitated a moment. This was different than his normal nights. She was already a part of this life, so he didn’t need to skip out quickly. But he didn’t really trust her.

“Why not your hotel room?” he asked.

“Are you really going to deny a girl her fun, Mr. Queen?”

He let out a shaky breath, “Fine.”

She finished her drink, he paid for both of them, and then they piled into the back of a cab together. The door was barely shut before her hand was pressing against his thigh. She gripped, squeezing him tight and dangerous close to his cock.

“You better make good on what you said,” she suddenly cupped him through his jeans, “I’m a woman with needs.”

“Shit,” he groaned.

They could not get to his apartment fast enough. Upon arrival, they sprinted up the steps and into his apartment. Her fur coat hit the floor. His leather jacket followed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smashing her lips into his. He lifted her, her legs wrapping around him as well. His hand slid up her thigh, daring to go a little further. He gripped her ass as he stumbled into the bedroom. Her bare ass.

“Fuck,” he moaned against her lips.

He sat back on his bed. They kissed roughly, hungrily. She took his lower lip into her mouth, biting hard and giving a tug. He gripped both her ass cheeks, eliciting a moan from her lips. His hands went higher until he found the zipper, tugging it down, and proceeding to rip the dress off of her body. Nothing underneath. He gazed at her nude body, so beautiful. There were a few scars, including a Bratva tattoo above her hip. Her pussy was wet to the point of glistening. He groaned at the sight.

She didn’t allow him much time to stare. Her fingers tore at his shirt, tossing it onto the floor. She pressed her hands into his chest and pushed him down. Leaning in, she kissed him roughly again. Her long hair fell around him.

“You ready for me baby,” she nipped his lip again.

“God yes,” he breathed out.

She pulled away only to move further up until she was straddling his face. Just like she promised. Felicity lowered her pussy onto his mouth. He didn’t waste any time, dragging a long strip up her slit with his tongue. She tasted so good. He licked again and again, savoring her sweetness. She moaned, rolling her hips against his mouth. His cock hardened in his jeans. He kept his eyes on her, watching her hands move to her chest, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nippls. It made his dick throb.

He wrapped his lips around her clit. The little nub so swollen it throbbed with need. He sucked and hummed, working her closer to her orgasm.

She gasped, “Stop!” she panted, “Not yet.”

He moved lower, his tongue dipping between her folds. She dripped into his mouth as he probed her walls with his tongue.

“Ahhhh, yes!” she shouted.

He slurped and sucked up her wetness. Her moans were some of the sexiest he had ever heard.

“God, yes!” she thrust her hips almost frantically as her moans got louder.

He took this as his cue. Again he took her throbbing clit into his mouth, sucking and pushing her into the sweet bliss of an orgasm. Felicity’s thighs trembled around his face. He gripped onto her to keep her steady. Her juices flowed and he lapped up as much as he could. By the time he was done his nose and chin were wet with her juices.

She panted heavily as she came down. “Shit,” she whispered.

He was so hard he was straining against the denim. It was almost painful. He needed to be inside of her immediately. She pulled back, pressing her lips to his, sliding her tongue across his mouth and tasting herself. If it was possible to get him harder she would have.

She moved off of him and lay back on his bed, spread wide and fully on display for him. And she was still wearing her fuck me stilettos. She waggled her finger, motioning him forward, “Come and get me.”

He didn’t need telling twice. His clothes and shoes hit the floor and he climbed on top of her. He stroked himself a couple of times before positioning himself at her pussy.

“Big boy,” she whispered.

“You have no idea,” he smirked, thrusting inside of her quickly.

“Fuck!” she gasped.

She wrapped her legs around him, letting he heels dig into his skin. He didn’t care. Their pace was fast and rough. He slammed in and out of her, making his headboard smack against the wall.

“Yes, yes, yes!” she screamed.

He could feel her clenching around his cock, but he wasn’t done yet. She was so tight it was almost difficult to keep it together. He groaned, but continued to thrust. There was something about the idea of pushing her into a third orgasm that he liked. The way she acted, so strong and indestructible. Even with her cute awkwardness. He was turned on by the fact he was making her knees weak. Making her scream and fall to pieces over and over.

He kept going, pushing her into a third and intense orgasm.

“O-Oliver!” she choked on her words, screaming at the top of her lungs

The way her body squeezed him so tight, pulling him further into her made him lose control. His thighs trembled and his cock throbbed inside of her. Cum spurted from his tip, coating her walls. She milked him for all he was worth, prolonging his orgasm.

By the time they were both coming down, they were covered in sweat, and gasping for air. He pulled out of her and collapsed onto his bed.

“Fuck,” he panted.

“You…. can say…. that…. again.”

They were quiet for a few moments, simply trying to catch their breath and relax. He was the first one to break the silence.

“So, did I meet expectations?” he asked.

“Hmm,” she looked at him. Her brows went up, “You really thought I traveled all the way up here to fuck you? You’re cute.”

He frowned, but at least he had been right?

“Don’t pout,” she said, moving towards him. “That was… amazing,” she kissed his lip gently this time, “And I need a nap… so if you’re not kicking me out.”

Like he would even consider it.

“Nope,” he said.

“Good.”

She made herself at home, cleaning up in his bathroom, and crawling back into bed. He didn’t really know what to think about Felicity Smoak anymore. Oliver pulled on his boxers and climbed back into bed beside her. He might not trust her, but he didn’t think she was going to off him in his sleep or something. Still, just to be sure he stayed away until he heard her breathing even out.

When he awoke the next day he found the tables had turned on him. Felicity was gone. There was no hint that she had ever been there. No note. Nothing. She was like a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> whatcha all think? 
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


End file.
